survivorfnfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor- Star Wars
'''Survivor: Star Wars '''is the 35th season of Survivor. Twists 12 Castaways Tribe Switch Exile Island Advantage at Exile Island (Vote Steal & Legacy Advantage) Merge at 6 Castaways Summary Survivor's 35th season brought back the Exile Island twist, where 14 Star Wars characters competed on the islands of Fiji. The tribes were separated into Jedi and Force. On Jedi, Rey and C-3PO made a Final 2 deal, and had an alliance with Chewbacca and Luke. Luke and Darth Vader feuded over shelter building, while Obi Wan didn't do much work due to his age, frustrating Darth Vader. Rey did take pity on him, for he was very kind to her. On Force, the entire tribe was very strong, but Palpatine was very bossy and rude to his tribemates. Kylo Ren and Leia became good friends. Force lost the first challenge, due to it being very intellectual. The tribe sent home Palpatine, and grew stronger as a tribe once he left. When Force lost the first reward, they sent Leia to Exile. She found a clue to an advantage, but could not find it. Force then won the next challenge. Chewbacca, Rey, C-3PO, and Luke voted out Darth Vader for bringing the tribe down, with Vader voting for Luke and Obi voting Chewbacca. Chewbacca didn't understand why Obi voted for him and was mad at him. Leia was sent to Exile after Force lost the next reward, and found the advantage. It turned out to be a vote steal, and she could steal anyone's vote until Final Four. Chewbacca then threw the next challenge, so that Obi Wan could go home. Rey, Luke, and C-3PO didn't understand way, and thus voted out Chewbacca. Although they kept around Obi, he cost them the next challenge, and they went to tribal for the third time, voting him out. A tribe switch occurred (Dark and Light), with Light having 2 Jedi's and 2 Force's and Dark having 3 Forces and 1 Jedi, Rey. On Light, Kylo and Yoda became closer, and liked C-3PO too, wanting to get out Luke, who they considered a threat. On Dark, Rey thought she would go home. However, Boba and Han wanted Leia out, due to her going to Exile and possibly finding an advantage. Light lost the challenge, and Kylo convinced C-3PO that Luke was a threat. C-3PO agreed, and Luke was voted out. Light won the reward, and chose Kylo to go to Exile. Kylo found the Legacy Advantage, which detailed that it was an Immunity Granter that only could be used on Day 18 or Day 24, and was to be passed to someone else if he was voted off. Kylo shared his advantage to Yoda, who felt like he was very dangerous. Dark lost the next challenge, and at tribal, Leia sensed she was being deceived, and used her advantage, stealing Boba Fett's vote. The votes were tied between Leia and Boba, and Rey and Han flipped on the revote, sending home Boba. Han was very mad to flip, and cut ties with Leia. Rey made up to Leia that night, and the two formed a friendship. The tribes then merged, and there was a majority alliance of everyone but Han, who was on the outs. However, Yoda was mad at Leia for getting out a Force member, and wanted him and Kylo to jump ships. But Kylo refused, and as revenge, Yoda told Han about his advantage. Han soon told the rest of the tribe, with Leia already knowing. Kylo was very mad at Yoda and Han, and him, Leia, C-3PO, and Leia voted out Han. Yoda, still persistent, won the reward and sent Kylo to Exile, taking C-3PO and Rey with him for a big brunch. He told them that they need to vote out Leia, and to have Kylo then flush his Legacy Advantage. Rey was on board, but C-3PO disagreed, telling Kylo Ren and Leia after. Yoda won Immunity, making him untouchable. Leia was mad at Rey for leaving her Leia and Kylo knew that they had the numbers, and Kylo still played his Legacy Advantage at tribal. They ended up voting for Rey, sending home Leia's close ally. Yoda now wanted to get revenge on Yoda. He told Leia and Kylo, who didn't trust him, that C-3PO was liked by mostly everyone on the jury, and he could likely win the the game. He also told them that it would be a big move to vote him out, for they have a small resume. They agreed, and C-3PO was blindsided. At the Final Individual Immunity, Yoda won, and voted out Leia, who he felt was a bigger threat to win. At the Final Tribal, Yoda was praised for working his way from the bottom and getting many people on his side without any advantages, and was berated for always wanting "revenge". The jury thought Kylo was a kind person and made many good alliances, but lacked big moves and threw his Legacy Advantage. The votes were close, but Yoda ending up winning 3-2. Episodes *on Day 18, Princess Leia stole Boba's vote, causing a tie.